


【水蓝】你只能等我

by nichengchengchengchengcheng



Category: League of Legends RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichengchengchengchengcheng/pseuds/nichengchengchengchengcheng
Relationships: Wang“Baolan”Liu-yi/Yu“jackeylove”Wen-bo
Kudos: 3





	【水蓝】你只能等我

现在想起那天推掉对方水晶的一刹那，周遭的一切喧闹都瞬间抽离，喻文波唯一的记忆就是他把头埋在王柳羿脖颈凹陷处，一遍又一遍大喊着蓝哥，少年朝不保夕的梦想在那一刻终于得到了正名，原来最接近成功的那一刻只想不留一丝余地的拥抱住自己的爱人。  
“爱人？”喻文波看着手机上王柳羿的离队微博，想到这词后扯着嘴角露出个自嘲的笑，自己居然拿爱人称呼王柳羿，自己有什么资格配做他的爱人呢？  
“宝蓝，你这什么意思？你不续约了？”高振宁大声嚷嚷着推开宝蓝卧室的门，走进来却只看见喻文波坐在床上翻着手机，喻文波应声抬起头了，高振宁只看见喻文波迷茫的神情和略微发红的眼角。  
“他不在，出去了。”喻文波平静的声音听不出任何的情绪起伏。  
“赶紧找他回来啊，他这微博什么意思啊他！”高振宁催促着喻文波。  
“等他自己回来再说吧。”喻文波出人意料的镇定让高振宁又看了他一眼。  
很惊讶么？他一直以来遭受的舆论非议、背负的巨大压力，做出这样的决定难道很难理解么？可是，不是有我陪着你么？怎么可以什么都不和我说就做出这样的决定？不是在前几日我生日时才说好要一起加油一起再拿下一个冠军么？  
夜幕降临，王柳羿终于回来了，一进门大家就簇拥上来。  
“小宝，你怎么都不和我们商量一下？你不能离开ig啊”宋义进赶紧把一下午的困惑问出来。  
“你这咋回事啊？有啥不能说的？”宁王说着揽住宝蓝肩膀。  
“这不是不知道怎么和你们说嘛。”王柳羿笑着轻描淡写地想着怎么逃过这次问询。  
“宝蓝，你，很好，不阔以走。”shy哥一个字一个字的边说边把高振宁的手从宝蓝肩膀挪走。  
高振宁随即反握住小姜的手，向着远处喊道“杰克，你快过来劝劝蓝哥啊！”  
宝蓝朝着客厅角落望过去，喻文波正面无表情的看着自己。  
“宝蓝你上楼来，校长来了。”苏小落走向客厅从人群中拉着宝蓝上了楼。  
“杰克，你把宝蓝东西拿回屋去，还有你怎么回事？也不说句话？”rookie把宝蓝拿回来的递到喻文波手上，宋义进看着平时话多到止不住的弟弟困扰的挠挠头。  
都这时候了还有心情逛街，喻文波边想边坐到王柳羿床上，也不知道又和谁出去了，这么久才回来。  
喻文波一遍又一遍的翻看着宝蓝的微博，深深地叹了一口气，烦躁地把手机扔到一边，他想着从刚来ig自己年龄不够上不了场，年少的他渴望表现自己、渴望和王柳羿并肩作战，而王柳羿在每个他不甘的瞬间都一遍又一遍温柔地疏解安慰自己，到后来他们春夏两度在重要的bo5中失利，他们一起面对质疑一起经历失败，他甚至一直觉得这条路没有尽头，可是每当看到王柳羿故作坚强的背影，他就会知道他是被需要的是被认可的，总有一个人会告诉他一切都会好起来。终于…终于在那场金色的雨中捧起属于他们的奖杯。这么这么难都一起过来了，为什么要在这个时候离开ig离开我？喻文波想到这，独自对着王柳羿床边的几个玩偶哽咽道：“你走了，有没有想过我该怎么办？”  
过了很久宝蓝终于回来了，喻文波躺在宝蓝的床上玩着手机。  
“你今天和谁出去了？怎么都不和我说一声？”喻文波冰冷的语气只能够尽是不满。  
“就朋友啊。”王柳羿看着喻文波投来的不善眼神，又补充道“就松松他们。”  
“那看来你和刘青松说了你要转会的事情了？王柳羿我们是什么关系？你这么大的事情一个字不和我提？”喻文波控制不住地提高了音量，慢慢握紧的拳头用力地按在枕头上。  
“我打算今天晚上单独和你说的呀，别生气啊杰克哥。”王柳羿用软软的语气说着，拿起其中一个购物袋，翻出一个精致的小盒子。  
“这个，给你补的生日礼物。”王柳羿拿着小盒子递到喻文波手边。  
喻文波没有任何回应，在床上直起身子看着王柳羿。  
王柳羿兀自收起递过去的盒子，蹲到喻文波面前拆开小盒子，拿出一个淡黄色的香水瓶。“也不知道这个味道你喜欢不喜欢…”话音未落，喻文波重重的推开他的手，香水一下子掉落。霎时间，满屋子被浓重雨后森林的潮湿气息填满。  
“你干嘛这样啊？”王柳羿刚站起身便被喻文波狠狠推到床上，一时间感到一阵眩晕。  
“我干嘛这样？”喻文波直直地盯着王柳羿的眼睛。“你说我干嘛这样”浓重的呼吸散落在王柳羿脸上。  
“你先放开我。别闹了。”王柳羿用手推搡着喻文波的腰，想要直起身子来。  
喻文波被这样一句别闹了彻底激怒了，伸手按住王柳羿的肩膀，双腿更是用力夹住王柳羿不断耸动的细腰。他看向王柳羿的双眼，这一刻他的眼中只有自己，只有失望、愤怒又无能为力的自己。  
“生日礼物？特意在11点18分发你要走了？这也是给我的礼物？”喻文波恶狠狠的吸吮着王柳羿过于白皙的脖颈，深深吸了一口气，用力含住王柳羿的喉结,仿佛要把王柳羿整个人都吸入自己的身体里。王柳羿挣扎着用腹部试图顶开他，却撞在了他逐渐复苏发硬的下身，喻文波闷哼一声，居高临下地看着一脸惊慌的王柳羿。  
“我不走了，我签了三年，你别这样，我从来没想过和你这样。”宝蓝慌乱地避开喻文波充满欲望的眼神，说话的声音也微微颤抖。这样的喻文波是王柳羿从来没有见过的，印象中的喻文波只是一个没大没小的弟弟，就算是两个人在一起以后，喻文波也只是一个拉手都会害羞的人。  
“可是我想过，我什么时候都想，赢了比赛你笑得开心的时候我想，输了比赛你趴在桌子上哭的时候我就更想了。”喻文波埋在王柳羿身上含糊不清的回答着，手却准确地伸入T恤下摆肆意抚摸着微凉的皮肤，所到之处激起王柳羿密密麻麻细小的疙瘩，喻文波的手逐渐往下摸，王柳羿的呼吸越来越急促，无法控制的微微颤抖。  
“喻文波，你放开我，别做错事，你不是这样的。”尚存的一丝理智让王柳羿仍然尝试着推开喻文波。  
“错事？你不是已经答应我了吗？这还能叫错事么？”喻文波伏在他耳边轻声说道。  
是啊，我是答应你了，夺冠当晚的仁川街头，两个少年沉浸在成功的快乐中，喻文波拉着王柳羿快速地跑过一条又一条街，终于在王柳羿体力不支中停下来，猛然撞进喻文波怀里，相拥之际，喻文波喘着气轻声问：“这次呢，这次可以在一起了吗？”王柳羿不语，却在下一秒伸手紧紧的抱住喻文波。王柳羿在他怀中晕乎乎地想，终于知道偶像剧里为什么要安排两个人在雨中狂奔了，果然只有在这样无止境的奔跑中一些答案才会如此清晰地浮现出来，原来啊原来我也这么喜欢你。  
喻文波吻上王柳羿微微发颤的唇，王柳羿确怎么都不愿意开口，喻文波用力咬住他的嘴唇，立刻就弥漫出血腥味。“我就是这样的，一直以来我都是骗你的，只有这样的我才是真的我，懂了么？”他又轻轻吻上王柳羿的双眼，手上不紧不慢褪去王柳羿的衣服。  
…喻文波怀抱着王柳羿的双腿，看着一对肩胛骨在白皙的皮肤中显得那么突兀，就像一对将要飞走的翩翩蝴蝶，在彻底进入王柳羿的前一刻，喻文波附身亲吻这对蝴蝶骨：“别想着离开…永远都别想着离开我。”


End file.
